


Клуб канареек

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Юля никогда и подумать не могла о нарушении школьных правил — это не укладывалось в её систему координат. Но любая система координат ломается, когда у тебя не остаётся сил по ней двигаться. Или: однажды шесть девятиклашек решают выбраться ночью из школы и попасть на Медный бульвар.
Kudos: 8





	1. Об отдыхе

Это не было правдой — ни сейчас, ни когда либо ещё. Юля знала это, и всё равно почувствовала, что обида ворочается тяжелым комом в животе. Девочки доболтали и вышли, громко цокая по кафелю. Юля бы обязательно попеняла, что каблуки запрещены - навернетесь же - но не в этот раз. Неприятное чувство пригвоздило её на месте, заставив замереть с круглой медной дверной ручкой под ладонью. 

_Она так рвется в председатели, будто хочет, чтобы её заметили… Хаха, думаешь, влюблена в мелкого? В Молчалина?_

Его фамилия Молчанов, и, конечно, она в него не влюблена. Юля даже не была уверена, можно ли технически влюбиться в того, кого презираешь.

_Да не-е-ет, это же женин протеже, а не Евген… Вот в Ганапольского точно._

И в Женю она ни капли не влюблена. Может быть, в детстве и было что-то — порой Юля плохо понимала собственные чувства, — но не теперь, когда она с нетерпением ожидала его выпуска. Она восхищалась им, брала с него пример, училась у него — но точно не была влюблена.

_Смешная такая она, Ань. Пыжится, пыжится… А выхлопа будет ноль, поправь юбку вот тут, да. Выиграет все равно ведь евгенов мальчик._

Предварительного голосования ещё не было. Шансы пока равны, так что вы не можете этого знать.

_Не знаю, а ты за кого бы? На месте ребят я бы за маленького Власова голосовала! Нет, который тоже из девятого, симпатичный такой, не совсем мелкого… Ну не за Алекперову же, хаха…_

У Владлена меньше всего шансов из них троих. Ему важна победа, но сектор его не интересует, это ведь видно, никто не станет за него…

_Маленький из девятого хотя бы на Арика похож! Блиннн, было бы классно красавчика ещё одного посадить, прикольно. В общем, или женькин, или власова, но у этой курицы шансов нет. Она позавчера на меня при Диме и Дамире из двенадцатого наехала, ты прикинь…_

Как будто она раньше такого не слышала. Дурость. С пятого класса — это были издержки того, чем она занималась, того, кем мечтала стать. Ей от этого никуда не сбежать и не уйти тоже никуда: она была не самым приятным человеком с самыми большими амбициями. Таких, как она, осуждение ждало всю школьную жизнь. 

Просто период такой, подумала Юля, и с каким-то ожесточением включила воду. Шум воды ударил по ушам. Просто время неудачное, чтобы подслушивать о себе сплетни. Обыяно это не тронуло бы её так сильно — да и не сказали они ничего такого, так, косточки перемыли…

В последнее время всё падало из рук. Президентское кресло, предназначенное ей, почему-то перестало быть таким близким, только руку протяни — чем дальше тикали часы к выпуску Жени, тем больше она тревожилась. Молчанов всё так же оставался заносчивым дилетантом, но с помощью старших и позиции в КГУ он отбил многие пункты рейтинга… Юля просто не понимала. Она работала больше, делала для школы больше, видела намного дальше… Так почему?

От тревоги было не избавиться. Ощущение, будто она делает недостаточно, делает слишком мало, упускает время, упускает возможности — это ощущение загоняло её в шею. Спать времени особо не было, а когда оно было, то спалось плохо, неспокойно; от нервов еда плохо усваивалась, постоянно подташнивало; на концентрацию стало уходить куда больше сил… Юля злилась: она не могла себе этого позволить.

Плохо себя чувствовать — значило, плохо работать, а у неё не было такой роскоши.

— Не обращай внимания.

Юля удержалась, не вздрогнула. Потом дверь кабинки в отражении открылась, и наружу высунулась растрепанная голова; её Юля узнала сразу.

Темирова посмотрела вправо, посмотрела зачем-то влево, недовольно сморщилась, как сухофрукт, и только после этого вышла, толкнув дверь кабинки. Повторила, глядя туда, где скрылись девочки:

— Не обращай на них внимания. О тебе и не такие вещи говорят, разве нет? Это ещё без мата.

— Я в курсе, — сухо ответила Юля, уязвленная тем, что Темирова поймала её не в самый удачный момент. Даша, будто почувствовав это, как собака, заинтересованно наклонила голову:

— Вы все такие напряженные в этом вашем активе, ужас. Тебя щас тронь ты зазвенишь.

Даша, на самом деле, Юле даже нравилась — насколько ей мог нравиться кто-то из одноклассников. Конечно, она была неуправляема, катастрофична, и за шесть лет её успели столько раз поймать во время отбоя, что не сосчитать — но Даша была… Простой. Простой как палка, как стоеросовая дубина. Всегда говорила в лоб, за спиной никогда не врала — от Темировой можно было ожидать неприятностей, но не подстав. Пусть и дружила она с Молчановым.

Вспомнишь солнце, вот и:

— Филя такой же сейчас, — Темирова подошла к раковине и беззаботно включила кран. Форма на ней сидела криво — рубашка была закатана, мятый кардиган кое-как повязан на поясе, брюки были великоваты, будто покупали на так и не свершившийся вырост, и сзади стоптаны. — Так переживает, будто у него жизнь сейчас решается. Тьфу. Такой дурак.

Юля аккуратно сорвала бумажное полотенце, и, вытирая руки, сдержанно ответила:

— Не думаю, что мне уместно слушать о переживаниях Молчан-

— Ты тоже дура, — перебила её Темирова самым легкомысленным голосом. Юля только вздохнула — удивляться Темировой она уже разучилась, обижаться никогда не умела, да и знала, что у той даже в мыслях не было обижать. Темирова только констатировала факты. Дура? Что ж. Не лишено смысла. 

— И ты так точно проиграешь. Если будешь так волноваться. Тебе отвлечься надо, отвлечься!.. — Засмеялась сама себе. — Умеешь?

— Спасибо за совет, — отрезала Юля, поправляя школьное платье и в последний раз бросая взгляд на себя в зеркало. Глядя, как она уходит, Темирова крикнула ей в след:

— Развейся, иначе предвыборная гонка тебя сожрёт, Юль! У тебя лицо всё серое.

_Как будто у неё было время рассматривать своё лицо._

*

— Юлечка, счастье моё.

То, как напрягся Толя рядом с ней, Юля не увидела — почувствовала. Только по одному этому ощущению сгущающегося воздуха за правым плечом можно было понять, что из класса арифмантики выплыл Власов. Толя считал его “опасным”, Юля считала его проблемным…

— Как раз о тебе думал. Поговорим без телохранителей?

...Но, конечно, Власов был и тем, и другим.

Шёл второй вторник марта, а это значило, что приближалась не только самостоятельная по принципам преобразования, но и первый сбор предварительных опросов по итогам года. То, что Власов решил вырвать у неё секунду на поговорить, удивительным не было — у них была смешанная пара с параллелью Хорса, удобный случай. 

— Да щас, — ощетинился Толя, но Юля покачала головой и он сразу осёкся. — Ты с ним разговаривать ещё будешь, Юль? 

Власов был слегка выше Толи, но они оба были широкоплечими и массивно заполняли пространство вокруг себя. Власов был искусным магом, Толя — Юля знала точно — мог кого угодно уложить кулаком, но спасибо, не в её смену. 

— Всё в порядке. Тебе нужно на алхимический ярус, — лаконично ответила она. И жёстко добавила: — Ты председатель, тебе нельзя опаздывать.

— Ты уверена-

Юля подняла брови, и Толя замолчал, но брови всё равно нахмурил, а губы всё равно скривил, становясь похожим на ребёнка. Ему очень не нравилось оставлять её без присмотра, и Юля руками могла пощупать его опаску и недовольство. Ну же, сказала она взглядом. Я, по-твоему, не справлюсь с Власовым? Это смешно.

Справлялась же она с ним шесть лет. 

Когда Толя сдался — плечи слегка опустились, руки расслабились — и ушёл, оглядываясь на них, будто Власов в любой момент мог закинуть её на плечо и убежать, злобно хохоча, Юля с разворота влепила:

— Я не буду переносить день подачи бюллетеней, — отрезала она, мимоходом взглянув на часы. — Молчанову я об этом уже сказала. Если вы хотите избежать черной пятницы, придётся писать запрос. Только через Женю.

— Да я как-то не о беллю… бюлле… Не об этой фигне, в общем, хотел поговорить, — Владлен развел руками, выглядя довольным, будто у него вышло её как-то обмануть. — А ты всё о работе да о работе… Эх, моё сердце.

Юля раздраженно нахмурилась, неосознанно копируя толино выражение лица, и скрестила руки на груди:

— Власов. Три минуты до урока. 

— Короче. Ты, конечно, знаешь про Патоген, и я подумал… Ты можешь оштрафовать меня за эту информацию, но у меня есть человечек, который может провести нас Бульвар двадцать восьмого…

Юля знала, что на гору приезжает Патоген — суперпопулярная сейчас среди молодёжи группа, ездили от Украины на Евровидение, она же не в изоляции живёт — но вся остальная информация сейчас звучала как белый шум. Да, Патоген приезжает. Да, двадцать восьмого они будут выступать в Правде, об этом вся школа говорит. Что он в виду имеет?

— Прости? — переспросила Юля, ещё сильнее сжимая руки на груди.

Владлен моргнул на неё, потянулся, всё ещё чем-то довольный, тряхнул светлой волнистой чёлкой, расплылся в улыбке:

— Пошли на вечеринку, Юль.

И тут до неё дошло. 

Он, конечно, её во что-то снова втягивал — как в седьмом классе просил роспись под невинным предлогом, когда хотел подставить её перед Бархиным. Или как в восьмом, когда свалил на неё косяк в организации Пушкинской недели. Тогда, конечно, у него было совсем не такое лицо; нет, Власов, как типичный представитель своей семейки, умел виртуозно притворяться. Сейчас же лицо у него было хитрое, словно у кота, и такое самодовольное, будто он уже победил в гонке за кресло председателя.

У неё на лице всё было написано, Юля не сомневалась: Власов засмеялся, глядя на неё с высоты своего огромного роста, и упёр руки в боки:

— Слушай, Юль, правда, я-

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Перебила его Юля, наконец обработав информацию. — Ты знаешь человека, способного выбраться из школы? И молчал?

— Ну вот, — Власов шлепнул ладонью по бедру, — опять ты во-о-обще не то услышала. 

— Власов, — Юля начала терять терпение, — если ты говоришь правду... Даже Мармиядов в своё время такого не мог. Это-

— Так. — Владлен вытянул длинный палец и покачал перед её носом. — Если ты не слышала о том, что Мармиядов выбирался из школы, это значит, что его просто не поймали. — Фыркнул: — Докажи обратное.

Юля не собиралась доказывать ему очевидные вещи. Ни один ученик не был способен без разрешения выбраться из школьного яруса ни в дневные часы, ни, тем более, в ночные. Дежурные администраторы, дисциплинарный комитет, оповещательные чары — и, боже, да хотя бы накрепко закрытые ворота с Колеса. Даже младшеклашки знали, что открыть их невозможно, пока взрослого мага нет на посту. А другие пути из школы если и были, то знала их только высшая администрация, Кулагин, например, или Устинов. Всё. Все остальные байки — это только байки, правды в них не было совсем.

Тем не менее, Юля никогда не оставляла ни одну версию непроверенной. 

— Уверена, это только бахвальство, — категорично заявила она. — Но в любом случае, ты должен привести этого ученика в Комитет. Я серьёзно, Власов. 

Тот не впечатлился: 

— Я тоже серьёзно, Юль, — он раскатисто пожал широкими плечами. — Пошли на Патоген. Будет классно. Развеемся, пока вся эта херня с выборами не началась. Умрём же потом. Надо перед смертью подышать.

Юля умирать не собиралась, но фраза “развеемся” — опять она! — почему-то всё равно резанула по живому. 

— Ты даже из школы не выберешься, — предупредила она его, чувствуя, как в голос закрадывается раздражение. — Кто бы ни был твоим проводником… Это сорока, верно? Не важно. Это всё вымысел.

Владлен вязко наклонил голову к плечу. Несмотря на массивность, рост и мощные руки, он двигался плавно и как-то играюче, будто скользил в пространстве. Грация делала половину дела — Юля слышала обрывки разговоров. Одноклассницы говорили так: _девочкам не нравятся увальни, девочкам нравились сильные парни_. С виду Владлен мог поднять тебя одной рукой. Закинуть на плечо и убежать, злобно хохоча.

Юля не знала, что там нравилось девочкам,но Юле нравилось, когда её не дурили.

— Я предупрежу Комитет, — прямо сказала она, глядя на чеширскую улыбку на веснушчатом лице. 

— Они и так будут на стрёме, милая, — Владлен снова пожал плечами, — не мы одни захоти пробраться на Патоген. Но-о-о знаешь что? — Он искристо прищурился. — Только мы проберёмся. Ты ведь никогда не была в Правде? Хочу сводить тебя на концерт.

В Правде она никогда не была — в клуб пускали только совершеннолетних, — но на концертах бывала. Вместе с отцом они ходили на Би-2 и Сплина, а рэп её никогда особо не интересовал. Власову нечем было её подкупить. Да он и не пытался, наверное. Так, просто развлекался. В его духе. 

Юля открыла рот, чтобы ответить — про то, что его поймают, развернуться и зайти в класс, — но мелодичный перезвон звонка над их головой её опередил. 

Владлен подмигнул:

— Пойдём! В класс, — лицо его было добрым и хитрым одновременно, — и в клуб. Отдохнём, Юль!

Ну да, конечно. _Развеемся._

*

По настоящему унизительно ей стало тогда, когда Женя поднял взгляд от табелей успеваемости, сощурился на неё, эдак внимательно, но рассеянно, как умел только он, и сказал:

— Юль… Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

Юля замерла, словно пойманная фокусом жениного внимания, как лесной зверёк в свете фонаря лесника. Она сегодня хорошо спала, она сегодня нормально позавтракала… Но Женю, конечно, не это интересовало. Он продолжил, не дав ей ответить:

— Ты когда отдыхала в последний раз?

— Недавно, — кратко ответила Юля, чувствуя жгучий стыд. Если она так плохо выглядит, значит, Женя думает, что она едва-едва справляется. Это было неправдой, но стыдно было всё равно. — Ты посмотрел девятый эс, вторую группу? У них два проблемных ученика, Тарасов и…

— Юль, — мягко прервал её Женя. Конечно, он не даст ей соскочить с темы. — Недавно — это когда?

На этот раз стыд добрался до ушей. Волосы уши прикрывали, но жгло ужасно. Юля ни перед кем никогда не краснела, даже перед папой — всегда только перед Женей. Господи, неудивительно, что те блаженные из десятого думают, что она в него влюблена.

— Это так важно? — холодно осведомилась она, поправляя пряди на ушах.

Женя отложил ручку и кивнул. Потом снова рассеянно взял её в руки и сказал, разглядывая Юлю со своим обычным благожелательным, но малочитаемым лицом:

— Важно. У тебя через полтора месяца годовые экзамены. А еще выборы и подведение итогов года, и вам придётся принимать дела КГУ в мае. Разве, — он взглянул на неё, — ты можешь позволить себе свалиться?

— Я не свалюсь, — резко отреагировала она, одновременно уязвленная (он что, так плохо её знает?) и обрадованная (они действительно мыслят одними мерками), — я слежу за тем, сколько я сплю, Женя. Всё в порядке, спасибо.

— Я не про сон. Когда ты в последний раз не училась и не занималась сектором?

Никогда, чуть было не ответила Юля. Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь такое. У нас столько дел! Вон, за стенкой слышно, как Витя Горецкий вещами швыряется — а значит, у оформительского опять проблемы. Разве сейчас есть время на что-то помимо сектора?

_Разве когда-нибудь есть время на что-то помимо сектора?_

— Ты же понимаешь... — неожиданно Женя зазвучал интонациями её папы, заставив её моргнуть. Обычно он так не разговаривал: предпочитал немножко юлить, немножко подталкивать, а в лоб нотации не читал… Видимо, тоже устал. — ...Как важно разгружаться? Делать что-то помимо работы в активе? Общаться с друзьями, — он потёр ручкой лоб и оставил поперек размашистую синюю линию, но не заметил. — Заниматься хобби… Сходить развеяться.

_Она скоро возненавидит это слово._

Женя вздохнул, снова уткнулся в ведомости, и напоследок ткнул в её сторону той же ручкой:

— Отдохни, Юля. Иначе стресс будет отражаться на твоей работе.

— Как будто ты сам часто отдыхаешь, — вырвалось у неё, и она тут же об этом пожалела. Ей не пристало укорять в чем-то Женю — он всего лишь беспокоится о том, чтобы она не запорола его труды — то, что он оставлял им, выпускаясь. Времени-то осталось мало.

— Я отдыхаю, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил Женя, — например, рыбачу. Попробуй как-нибудь тоже.

Юля едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, рыбачит он, как же. Но всё равно сказала:

— Хорошо. Только сотри чернила с лица, иначе Молчанов тебя засмеёт…

— А что, я… Ой.

* 

К концу недели она сдалась. 

Ничего не помогало — ни сон, ни кофе, ни разгадывание кроссвордов, ни раскраски для релаксации. Дошло до того, что Юля всерьёз начала задумываться о плюсах рыбалки, и, когда поймала себя на этой мысли, мысленно отвесила себе оплеуху. 

Ничего не хотелось, даже подниматься по утрам. Голова была тяжёлой, будто набитой кирпичами. Вчера она целых пять минут пыталась понять, что от неё хотели две маленькие председательницы из шестого класса, — а ведь обычно поняла бы, не успели бы они и рта открыть!

Мысль о том, что с этим _действительно_ нужно что-то делать, окончательно ловит её в туалете, где Юля стоит, опустив лицо под струю холодной воды. 

— Ты будешь красной, как помидор!

Юля дергается, едва не ударяется об кран, и поднимает голову, промаргиваясь. Опять Темирова?

Да, снова — свесилась от больших деревянных входных дверей, рассматривает её чёрными глазами-бусинками. Юля вздыхает.

— Ничего страшного. 

— Помогает? — интересуется Темирова, впрыгивая в туалет и передвигаясь во центру кафельных плиток. 

— Что именно? — Юля проводит тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, чувствуя, как греется кольцо, и как кожа мгновенно высыхает. Вообще-то, учителя очень не советовали так делать — кожа мол портится, но о коже Юля думала в последнюю очередь. 

— Ну ты ж не просто так головой под ледяной водой стоишь, а? — Темирова фыркает, оказывается у раковины и тоже включает кран. — Вряд ли тебе от этого прикольно. Ну-ка, дай попробую. Что у тебя опять случилось?

И, не слушая, наклоняется под струю воды, Юля только головой качает.

Интересно, если бы ей спросить совета у Темировой, как она ответит? С ней никогда не угадаешь. 

Она думала об этом всего пару раз, но всё-таки _думала_ : возможно, Темирова ей слегка импонировала потому что… Потому что она тоже отличалась от сверстников. Потому что у неё тоже не было друзей — кроме Молчанова, конечно, но Юля самовольно исключала его отовсюду, откуда могла, сил у неё с этим Молчановым больше не было. Потому что Темирова была странной, зачастую непонятой, и о ней тоже говорили гадости за спиной. Нет, никакими родственными душами они не были, упаси господь, но Юля всё равно чувствовала себя с ней легче, чем с другими сверстницами. У Темировой никогда не было камня за пазухой — если по её мнению ты делал что-то неправильно, этот камень всегда прилетал тебе в лицо. 

Юля это понимала. Это ей импонировало. 

Она оперлась на раковину, и, выждав несколько последних секунд — желание узнать никуда не делось — и, как только Темирова, отфыркиваясь от воды, подняла голову, поспешила спросить, пока не передумала:

— Если меня одолевает стресс, — слегка ошибившись в подборе слов, произнесла она, — мне поможет… Шоковая терапия?

— Ты собираешься ударит себя током? — нахмурилась Темирова, глядя на неё в зеркало. С мокрого лица капала вода, прямая чёлка намокла, прилипнув ко лбу. — Ну как-то так себе решение.

— Шоковая терапия, — почему-то терпеливо пояснила Юля, — это когда с тобой происходит что-то нетипичное или необычное, событие, которое выводит тебя из зоны комфорта. Это перезагружает нервную систему, — она перевела взгляд на свои руки. — То, о чём говоришь ты — это электрошоковая терапия. Она уголовно запрещена.

— О, ну, раз так, в тюрьму тебя не посадят, — Темирова сорвала кусок бумажного полотенца и рассеянно вытерла лицо, продолжая на неё смотреть. — Так в чём проблема? 

Юля промолчала. Ей не хватало сил понять, в чём именно была проблема, а врать она не любила — и ответить было нечего. Темирова подсказала сама:

— Тебе надо перезагрузиться? 

— Вроде того.

Не могла же она ей в лицо сказать: твоё “развейся” у меня теперь в голове крутится, кажется, я с ума схожу.

— Наркотики — это не выход, Юля, — назидательно произнесла Темирова.

Юля удивленно повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на неё не через зеркало, а вживую:

— А причём здесь наркотики?

— Не знаю, — та засмеялась, — филина мама постоянно нам это повторяет. Может, боится, что мы подсядем. А на какую терапию ты собираешься?

И Юля ответила:

— В клуб на Патоген.

О боже. Она не собиралась. Это было сущим безумием, и она даже не знала, почему сказала это вслух — но, вот она, стоит и чешет руку после того, как именно это и сказала. 

— Патоген — это когда все болеют? — неуверенно спросила Темирова. Юля моргнула и подняла на неё взгляд: к влажно блестящему лицу прилип кусочек туалетной бумаги. Воротник рубашки был мокрым от воды. 

— Это пандемия, — исправила её Юля. — Патоген — это микроорганизм, способный вызвать болезнь. Вирус, бактерии, грибок… И ещё это украинский музыкальный коллектив. Ты о нём не слышала? — И зачем-то впервые задала кому-то, кроме Толи, личный вопрос: — Ты… не слушаешь музыку?

— У меня есть эмпэтри-плеер, — с гордостью ответила Темирова, — сестра отдала. Филя мне закачал туда музыку. Там есть Виагра и Бритни Спирз. Сходи, почему нет? 

Потому что это нарушение школьных правил.

Потому что позвал её Власов, а это значит, что, скорее всего, он хочет что-то с этого получить. 

Потому что из школы невозможно выбраться ночью.

Потому что Юле даже Патоген не нравится. 

Потому что...

— Я не хочу идти одна, — вместо всего этого ответила Юля, и только после того, как произнесла это вслух, поняла, что это тоже правда. 

— Ну так возьми с собой кого-нибудь, — почесала щёку Даша. 

— Мне… мне некого. 

Она никогда в жизни не признается Толе в том, что собралась сделать. Если она это сделает — если! — Толя не узнает об этом до конца её жизни, Юля могла пообещать. Это было стыдно, а ещё неправильно, а ещё — да чёрта с два он куда-то отпустил бы её с Власовым. 

— А! Это намёк! Намёк ведь? 

Темирова засмеялась, запрокинув голову, а потом хлопнула в крохотные, как у ребёнка, ладоши:

— Ла-а-адно! Уговорила. Я схожу с тобой.


	2. Об орнитологии

Багирова Юля знала — пару раз лично ловила его на распитии, — но не знала, что он собирается здесь быть.

— Мы дружим, — радостно заявил Власов, шлепнув Багирова по плечу.

Багиров скривился:

— Ещё чего. 

Да, Багирова Юля знала. С пятого класса знала. Он был хамом, не умел держать язык за зубами и в каждой бочке был затычкой. Дошло до того, что в прошлом году он оказался в медпункте со сломанной в двух местах рукой — неудачно открыл рот в присутствии сумасшедшего Мамаева из Авангарда. 

Что ж, кажется, Багиров и Власов правда общались — Юле казалось, она пару раз видела их высокие фигуры вместе в коридорах. Характер Багирова дружба, к сожалению, не скрасила: он закатил глаза, ткнул в стоящую рядом с Юлей Темирову пальцем и спросил:

— А это кто? Я думал, людей ниже Алекперовой не бывает.

У Юли был совершенно обычный рост — сто шестьдесят, кажется, два или три — но поправлять она не стала. Багирову скажешь слово, он тебе в ответ сто. Себе дороже. 

Впрочем, Темирова об этом явно не знала:

— Какие у тебя проблемы с моим ростом? — серьёзно нахмурилась она. 

Юля не знала, кто собирается прийти — как объяснил ей Власов, он кинул тихонький клич по клиентам сорок, так что все, кто хотел собраться, собирались в кабинете артефактологии за Второй Ленинской. “Народу будет мало, — сказал он ей тогда, обрадованный и удивлённый тем, что она согласилась, — можешь не волноваться. Почти никто не решится даже попытаться выбраться из школы ночью, даже на Патоген”. 

Конечно, никто не решится. И правильно, так и должно быть. 

Вопрос в том, почему решилась Юля. 

— Это не у меня должны быть проблемы с твоим ростом, — Багиров скрестил руки на груди и превратился в худой высокий вопросительный знак. — А у тебя. Тебе как, живёт вообще нормально?

— А тебе что, — запыхтела Темирова, — нравится говорить гадости?

— Вообще тащусь.

— Не собираешься их разнимать? — поинтересовался Власов, подмигивая. В колеблющемся холодном свете перстней его волосы казались русыми, а не в рыжину, будто сглаживая его обычную слепящую яркость. Светловолосый до рыжины, веснушчатый, в цветастых рубашках, с глубоким громким голосом Власов напоминал Юле квазар — самый яркий астрономический объект во вселенной. В темноте кабинета он не потух, просто затаился, чтобы не выдать их посторонним. 

Юля поджала губы: 

— Это неэффективно.

Власов спрятал улыбку, но в том, как он задал следующий вопрос, чувствовалось: ситуация его откровенно веселила. 

— А будет эффективно, если они подерутся?

Юля перевела взгляд на Темирову и Багирова — первая наливалась раздражением, как спелое яблоко, а Багиров без особого труда парировал её простенькие попытки обличить его в плохом характере. Да, ещё немного такого уничижительного тона, и Темирова полезет с кулаками… Юля вздохнула и слегка потерла лоб двумя пальцами. 

— Темирова, — попросила она, — сбавь громкость, будь добра. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы нарушаем правила и нас могут поймать?

Юля умолчала о том, что если её поймают в компании Темировой, Власова и Багирова, она сделает себе харакири.

Темирова, гневно тряхнув челкой, надулась и замолчала, а вот Багиров как-то сразу изменился в лице.

— Темирова? — странным тоном переспросил он. — Та, которая шибанула магией и вырубила весь свет в школе на двое суток?

Та обиженно вскинулась:

— Это было случайно! В седьмом классе!

Юля моргнула. Учась с ней в одном классе, она иногда забывала, что репутация Темировой шла впереди неё семимильными шагами: с самой Темировой общались немногие, но громогласное эхо разрушений и неприятностей, которые она устраивала, разносилось по школе очень далеко. Если получить известность на четыре человек было нелегко, то кому угодно, но не Темировой.

В Багирове было, наверное, за метр девяносто ростом, но он всё равно отступил на шаг, щурясь на маленькую, как воробушек, Темирову с подозрением:

— И которая…

— Да, — оборвала эту череду Юля, — да, та Темирова. Что бы ты ни спросил, это будет она. Мы можем на этом закончить? 

Дверь снова открылась, и внутрь помещения хлынул свежий, ненаэлектризованный заклинанием и неприязнью воздух. Всунулась голова в капюшоне:

— Пардоне, это здесь собирается нелегальная тусовочка? 

И скользнул внутрь. Темирова, забыв о своей обиде, засмеялась, и только спустя мгновение Юля поняла, почему: на новоприбывшем была шуба поверх толстовки. 

— Ага, это ты!.. Супер. Юлечка, — Власов галантно показал на парня в шубе ладонью, — ты знаешь Русика Принца?

Русик Принц отбликовал очками и отсалютовал двумя пальцами ото лба. 

О господи. 

Да, Юля знала Руслана — Русика, прости господи — Принца. Он перевёлся в прошлом году, но теперь мало кто теперь в школе не знал Руслана Принца: на открытии учебного года, где были члены Учредительного совета, родители и гости, он зачитал рэп со сцены Гранатового зала. В костюме пиццы. Строчки про _преподы выебут вас на майских, я - социопатичная гавайская_ цитировали до сих пор. Это был скандал. По слухам, сам Принц называл это успехом. 

Юля называла это эпатажным поведением, но шанса изменить мнения у неё не было — Принц учился на Свароге, и они никогда не пересекались.

— Алекперова? Глаза мои не врут? — только не превращай это в рэп, пожалуйста, — Круто, — Принц хмыкнул. — В последний раз мы виделись, когда ты спалила нашу тусу крысам в октябре. Рад, что ты до сих пор жива.

Видимо, насчёт "пересекались", она ошиблась.

— Да я без наезда, — стоило ей открыть рот, замахал руками Принц. Голос у него было очень низким, глубоким, почти бас, и ужасно не подходил его простому, как картошка, лицу. — Вообще без претензий, дорогуша, — “Дорогуша”, задушенно фыркнул на заднем плане Багиров, — у тебя своя работа, у меня своя. А чего она вообще пришла? — Принц тыкнул в её сторону пальцем, обращаясь ко Власову. — Лол, неужели угорает по Гошанскому?

— Кто такой Гошанский? — сердито, что её совсем не замечают в беседе, спросила Темирова. — Это имя? Фамилия?

— А ты кто, маленькая? — наконец, обратил на неё внимание Принц, приспуская с носа круглые очки. Юля открыла было рот, чтобы не допустить повторения истории, но не успела. 

— Галочка, ты щас умрёшь, — невероятно мерзким тоном объявил Багиров. — Готов? Это Темирова. 

— Дарина? — ужаснулся Принц, и голос у него совсем рухнул под ноги.

— Даша! — возмутилась та. 

— Та, что…

— Да, Русик, да, — радостно кивнул Власов. — Прикинь! 

— И которая…

— Ага!

— И та…

— Если вы сейчас же не прекратите, — заявила Юля нервным, взвинченным голосом, — я сдам всех нас дисциплинарному комитету, клянусь Велесом. 

Она не хотела умирать в компании Багирова и Русика Принца, но это смерть была наименее болезненным выходом из этой авантюры. Юля понимала, что шанс встать, уйти и пойти к себе в общежитие спокойно спать всё ещё был, вот он, маячил перед глазами… Просто поднимись, попрощайся, проигнорируй шубу, _господи, даже её отец не ходит в шубе, а он тот ещё_ , проигнорируй мерзотные интонации в голосе Багирова — встань и уйди…

— Уже десять, — подсветив себе перстнем наручные часы, проконстатировал Власов. — Значит, больше никого не ждём. Остался только наш проводник в мир тупой русской музыки.

— Они не так уж и плохи, — авторитетно заявил Принц, подкидывая в руке экспонат артефакта со стола и тут же откладывая его обратно. Шуба делала его похожим на невыспавшуюся сову. — У них есть понятия имиджа, понимаешь? Кстати, — он направил на него длинную антенну, только что взятую со стола, — ты заказчик? Пардон, понятия не имею, кто ты такой. По скольку скидываемся? 

— Забей, — расслабленно улыбнулся Власов, ничуть не уязвленный, — деньги не проблема. Просто хочу развлечься.

— Кто я такой, чтобы настаивать, — Принц пожал плечами, а затем направил антену на Юлю, заставив ту напрячься. — Мне говорили, что ты самая правопослушная девчонка в школе. Мне нагло врали? Чувствую себя обманутым, дорогуша. 

Юля не стала даже разоряться на ответ. Она не собиралась никому рассказывать о причинах своих дурных поступков — о стрессе, о переживаниях, обо всём таком, что даже папе не расскажешь. Пусть думает что угодно. Люди и так о ней думают всякое, Принцем больше, Принцем меньше.

— А у тебя прикол такой? — Багиров хмыкнул. — Называть будущего председателя КГУ дорогушей?

— А что, у кгушников есть какое-то табу на "дорогуш"? — Удивился Принц, — и я всех называю дорогушами, _дорогуша_. 

Конечно, Багиров не мог оставить последнее слово за кем-нибудь, кроме себя любимого — именно за это позавчера, по слухам, Петренко выгнал его с урока и ещё припустил заклинанием напоследок. Яриловичи славились сложными характерами, но конкретно этот ярилович мог вывести из себя даже инфернала — дай ему только открыть рот. 

— Велеса ради, отвратительно. — Багиров закатил глаза. — А шубу у бабки спиздил?

— Она не против, — отмахнулся Принц и шибанул маленьким молоточком по маленькой тарелочке на инсталляции, но звука не последовало, — она три года как умерла. 

Нет, она больше этого не вынесет. 

— Через сколько должна прийти твоя сорока? — резко, почти на каблуках развернулась Юля к Власову, с весёлым любопытством наблюдающим за перебросом острот. Он тут же повернулся к ней всем разворотом плеч, как всегда делал, когда она с ним заговаривала, и постучал пальцем по циферблату: 

— Дятел обещался к пятнадцати минутам.

Юля почувствовала, как изменяется в лице. 

О нет.

_Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет._

— Дятел? — с самым заинтересованным тоном обернулся Принц вокруг своей оси, распахивая полы шубы, и с размаху плюхнулся на стол. — Э-э-это фамилия или кличка?

— Ты же не…

— А кто это? — подергала её за рукав Темирова. 

— Ты серьёзно обратился к _Дятлу_? — с презрительным ужасом осведомился Багиров. 

— Он в первую очередь сорока, — назидательно произнёс Власов, — а только потом дятел. 

— Мы можем сколько угодно углубляться в молодёжную орнитологию, но Дятел — самая тупая сорока в Колдовстворце. Власов. Нас всех спалят.

— Вот интересно, — голосом, которым ведут научные дискусы и потирая подбородок, внезапно начал Принц, — почему, если сороки называются сороками, то дисциплинарка, — он поднял палец, — не орнитологи, а крысы?

— Его правда зовут Дятел? — звонким голосом снова спросила Темирова. — Он мальчик-сорока? 

— Он мальчик-дятел!

У Юли начало ломить виски.

Она никогда не предполагала оказаться в такой ситуации. 

По имени Дятла называли редко, но он настолько часто был в списке наказанных и оставленных переписывать школьные архивы, что Юля уже выучила — Дятла звали Яков Кудрявцев, и он был самой неудачливой сорокой во всём Колдовстворце. 

Столько, сколько раз ловили Кудрявцева, не ловили никого другого за всю историю школы — даже Бориса Борисова, если верить отчётам и словам Маркова. 

— Ты ведь не серьёзно, — обратилась она к Власову, поднимая голову. Ты ведь умный, захотелось сказать ей, но она промолчала, только нахмурилась: — Ты пошутил насчёт Кудрявцева?

— Юленька, — выставил открытые ладони Власов, почему-то смеясь над её лицом. — Верь мне. Всё схвачено.

— Я никуда не пойду, — покачала она головой. — Это самоубийство.

— О, он что, так плох? — Принц закинул ногу на ногу, но заскользил в шубе с парты и чуть не упал. 

— Я не понимаю, — притопнула ногой Темирова. 

— Он не просто плох, — Багиров злобно уставился на Власова. — Он легендарно плох. Владлен, какого чёрта? Я не собираюсь идти на смерть в объятья крыс, так что…

— Никакого Кудрявцева, — отчеканила Юля. — Сворачиваемся.

— Согласен с мымрой, — кивнул Багиров, но Юля даже внимания не обратила.

— Так, стоп, стоп, послушайте...

Принц обратился к Темировой:

— Крошечка, ты понимаешь хоть что-нибудь?

— Нет, — обиженно буркнула та. 

— Я вам клянусь, всё будет нормально, просто поверьте мне-

— Вот и я нет. А ещё, милые мои, не знаю, насколько вам интересно, но уже минут десять тут в углу стоит парень, — он ткнул большим пальцем себе за плечо а потом им же поправил на носу очки. — И грустно смотрит как вы его засираете. Это ты ведь Дятел, дорогуша? — обернулся через плечо, не слезая с парты. — Проведёшь нас на Гошанского?

Все разом смолкли и посмотрели в ту сторону, где угол шкафа и стены сливался с тенями в темноте. Медленно, будто робко, оттуда действительно выплыла фигура, на свету от перстней оказавшаяся Кудрявцевом. В шапке, прижавшей кудри, с грустными лосиными глазами и большими ладонями поверх лямок от рюкзака, он кивнул:

_— Здр-равствуйте._

Их всех поймают. Велес спаси, _всех поймают._


End file.
